An electrophotographic photosensitive member (hereinafter may be referred to as a photosensitive member) is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. A multi-layer photosensitive member or a single-layer photosensitive member is for example used as the photosensitive member. The multi-layer photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer that includes a charge generating layer and a charge transport layer. The charge generating layer has a charge generation function and the charge transport layer has a charge transport function. The single-layer photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer that is a single-layer photosensitive layer having the charge generation function and the charge transport function.
A photosensitive member disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a photosensitive layer. The photosensitive layer contains for example a compound represented by chemical formula (E-1).
